


Rainbows

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Blake Belladonna has always been worried about her friend Ilia. Especially when she's been abused and treated badly her entire life. So when she throws herself into Remnant to attend the famous Beacon Academy, why wouldn't she bring her ally along for the ride? (AU, Blake x Ilia)





	Rainbows

**Because Blake's trailer made me do it. Enjoy! :)  
It's pretty choppy by the way and all. I'll try to continue though... That is. If you want it to continue.**

* * *

Blake knew everything about Ilia.

Her blood type? B. Her hobbies? Getting what she wants ninety percent of the time. Her favorite food? Gummy worms, even though it's not a food. Her favorite color?... May be a deal breaker, because she adored all the colors their are. Even ones the cat faunus had never heard of before. Absolute zero, which is a darker shade of blue that's roughly equivalent to that of midnight blue. Cerise, which is a dark hot pink that she could imagine most girls would be attracted to. Cinnabar, a fine shade of red not even fitted to describe blood yet could be. She knew every color in their world. Which is why she would occasionally call her a color dictionary, even if it means annoying the heck out of her.

This would also lead to the two getting into somewhat heated arguments that would end with the other having either a nose that ran a dark candy apple red fountain or a deep dark hole in their set of teeth. But they were still friends. How could they if the female cat faunus showed the chameleon faunus around to begin with to a degree?

It was because of their developing friendship and well worked out partnership that they became inseparable. Even if Blake had a boyfriend at the moment and Ilia was dealing with the never ending growing distance that lunged her away from her family, they had each other's back in the hardest of times. Especially on nights like these...

The black haired female couldn't recall why the young female was covered in scratches. Nor could she be able to explain the presence of a wine like substance spilling gradually from her lower lip. Yet she knew one thing was for sure. As she cleaned the mess created by the creeps that abused her rather daily, she wasn't hanging out with her at the moment. She wasn't sitting on the top of her house freely with the busted moon examining it all with it's invisible but shiny eyes with her close friend. She wasn't even talking to the same person that treated her like a human being since they first met... She was sitting with a beast.

As she pattered her torn sleeve on her quivering lip that kept a frown on the low of Ilia's face, Blake began to take her all in. Her eyes were still the same shade of blue that she to a degree adored. Her skin wasn't a different color, though she was pissed enough to possibly be coquelicot. Or sad enough to be a grassy green. She was simply taking in her slightly tan complexion before the pale female. Possessing a demonic feature that could make the cat faunus think twice on exactly what she was doing. Not to mention, make her soul bounce in utter anxiety.

What was going on, the black haired female asked herself. What was up with Ilia and why was she so messed up? Who hurt her when she was gone?

She didn't know why, but the young cat faunus found her teeth begin to clash together in complete rage of a single thought of her best friend being abused. It sickened her so to know that even after all these years of her being part of a clique that promoted faunus' independence, they still got hurt and taken advantage of. It made her start to place the belief in her mind that no matter what they do. No matter how big they change Remnant. No matter how close her race would be on a thin line between love and hate. They would always be what they were meant to be.

Slaves...

...

"Why?"

"Huh," Ilia responded in confusion to her friend's one word question. Tranquility could've stopped the female from going on to ask what was up with the older faunus, but it wasn't enough, due to such silence making her twist her head slightly and ask once more with curled lips, "What did you say, Blake?"

"... I said why? Why do you keep getting yourself into this crap.? Who did this to you," Blake replied, yelling out her last sentence in pure anger as she pulled her friend's chin upwards for yellow to meet with blue. Now staring deeply into her ally's orbs, the black haired female continued, not lowering her volume. "Was this because of Adam? Did Adam do this to you?! I swear if her hurt you-."

"This wasn't done by Adam, Blake," Ilia answered in what sounded like a emotionless tone. "Even though he can be a ass sometimes, he's not bad enough to beat on women." Luckily the female didn't notice that inside the cat faunus wasn't a hundred percent behind such a claim.

"Then what happened?! Tell me now! I'm starting to get really worried about you and I don't know what to do at this point! I already told Adam and my dad that I'll be in school for a little while. So when I'm gone, I don't want this to continue anymore! And in order for such a thing to be a reality, I need you to tell me who or what is doing this so I can end the suffering once and for all! You need to talk-."

"It's my parents, Blake!"

... Silence filled the air with her horrifying answer delivered. The sky suddenly felt cold compared to the roof they were standing on, the lights of the village started to dim rather quickly, and all the happy moments that were stored in their minds they wanted to become reality were ceased to be nothing by imaginations... As she watched the younger faunus's eyes become a lighter shade of azure with marbles of water being created at the corner of her eyes, along with her skin becoming a dark pastel green, the horrified Blake began to hear the saddened Ilia inform her sadly,

"M-My mom and dad were never behind the idea of me being part of the White Fang. And they're not today. S-So I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea for me to up and tell them what I was doing. Tell them of my accomplishments and the countless missions I went on with people who saw me. For me... B-Because when I entered that house. The place I used to call home... They... They screamed at me... They called me monster. Treated me like a demon by throwing trash and beating me up!... HOW? How Blake, can they act that way to their daughter?!... I didn't ask to be born like this! God just hates me, is all! Everyone hates me!... I hate me..."

It was sickening to find her most trusted friend in such a state. Ever since they met one another, Blake saw Ilia as a strong independent and to a degree, brutal and hardheaded woman. For her strength and heart, she thought such a person wouldn't be pushed to the edge so far where they would one day bawl their eyes out. Especially be her own kind... And to add to that, no one. Not even the White Fang! Were comforting her?...

Blake could tell from a mile away. Ilia was breaking apart quicker then she expected. She didn't deserve to be here in a place filled with monsters that walked bare or in human flesh. She needed to be in a place where many would treat her like a god damn human being. She needed to go to the one place that could make her feel like she was really at home... She needed to be with her.

At Vale.

"Ilia," The cat faunus called out in a smoothing tone strong enough to make the other female crack a soft smile.

"Yes?"

"... I know this sounds bad and all... But you need to come with me to Vale."

"G-Go to Vale," The multi colored female repeated in a questionable manner. "Are you crazy or something? We can't leave this place. Especially when Adam and everyone else will start to get suspicious."

"Ilia... I'm being serious. I don't want you here anymore. Not when I'm not here... Ilia, come with me to Vale. To a place where we will be okay. Together..." Ilia honestly didn't know what Blake was going on about. And honestly, maybe that was for the best. Not to mention, she was a little worried as to what Blake had planned for them to leave such a place that already felt like home for one. But she was her best friend. She was her savior at times too... So who was she to say no even if everything was alright here?... They needed one another. They needed a place that could truly treat them normally... They needed peace.

"A-Alright. I'll go. But only because you wouldn't last a second out there without me."

"Heh heh... The other way around."

_They needed one another..._


End file.
